nightmarefuelfandomcom-20200214-history
Huck And Chuck/Dora The Explorer Hacked
This story begins in March 4, 2001. Bill Clims was a animator for cartoons. Since cartoons was too violent, he wanted to make something charming and peaceful for Cartoon Network, so he came up with Huck And Chuck. It was about two country boys who seem to do no harm and ends up screwing something up in the process. Huck wears a blue shirt, and Chuck wears a orange shirt. Josh Miller, a writer for Kid Of Horror, decided to make this show violent. So he framed him and Bill Clims was fired after the episode was animated. Bill was wanting to watch the episode, so i'll show you how that turns out. The Episode- Krazy Psychopaths It begins with Huck And Chuck walking down the street, and they see a buisness burning. They decide to screw it up too and shoots everyone with a AK-47. The fire gets more aggressive and people are dying. Then, a man runs and Chuck shoots him. 6 police cars fires at Huck And Chuck. They grabbed a garbage can top and the bullets backfires, and it shoots the officers one by one, and they fell to the ground. Later, Huck and Chuck goes to help a cat out of a tree. Instead, they cut down the tree and it falls and kills a man. The cat survived though. The episode got more disturbing as minutes passed. Then at McDonalds, Ronald Mcdonald is killing people,but instead of helping, the boys say Ronald, keep it going, slice their guts and eat their brains!. Ronald McDonald threw up the guts everywhere, and the police shot at Ronald, even Huck and Chuck! The episode ended with a very scary looking picture of Ronald McDonald popping up on the screen. His mouth was covered with blood, his yellow eyes were wide open and his mouth was wide open also. He was also eating a persons hand like he was a zombie or something. It scared me to death. I turned off the TV, and went to bed. A few days passed and the paperboy threw a newspaper on my front door. I picked up and This is what it said: Parents were frightened after seeing a very graphic and disturbing image of the McDonald's mascot Ronald McDonald on a Cartoon Network cartoon called Huck And Chuck. Ted Turner said he and the FBI would investigate the incident. Cartoon Network said that they would cancel the show and will take steps to make sure no hackers would hack the network. After this there had been many TV hackings from hacking into Adult Swim and adding scary audio on The Dawn Is Your Enemy bump to hacking into the Emergency Alert System and telling people that the Zombie Apocalypse has started. Aftermath The FBI found out the people who added the disturbing image. It was the group Assange Shuffle Collective and the hacker group Anonymous. Apparently, they teamed up to do this. Josh Miller who made the episode disturbing. Cartoon Network told the FBI they had no intention to scare kids and that he had a sick mind. The FBI arrested him for the disturbing images and the judge sentenced him to 5 years behind bars. Dora The Explorer Hacked On June 10, 2008, a video broadcast pirate named Josh Miller hacked into a episode of Dora the explorer on a Nick Jr channel in Latin America and added a picture of a man with no eyes sticking his tongue out for 7 seconds and played a scream sound effect before the show returned back to normal. For some weird reason the scream was from the scary maze game. It scared a lot of kids, and parents called Nickelodeon several times about it. Police knew Josh Miller was the culprit. 2 days later, police began their search for Josh Miller. But the police never found him for 8 months until Febuary 4, 2009 when he was caught trying to rob a convenience store. The judge yet again sentenced him to 5 years in prison without bail. He was released on May 3,2014 and never hacked any TV channels again. I have a video of the incident right here but it's in Spanish: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBLWPjBCj1k Yes there is a Nick Jr in Latin America and probably a lot of people down there remembers the day it happened. If the video is not available or is deleted, i'm so sorry. I cannot do anything about it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Scary